Never Again
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: Bulma's sick and tired of hearing a word. VegetaxBulma fluff


Never Again

**Well, I hate hearing the word Baby thanks to that mutant machine. *Glares at him***

**Baby: What?**

**Neko: You made me hate the word baby because of you! It's either 'Lord Baby' or 'Baby'! I'm sick of it!**

**Baby: *Shrugs***

**Neko: *Grabs hose* you wanna shrug again machine.**

**Trunks: Neko doesn't own DBGT, Akira Toriyama does.**

Her azure eyes were focused on nothing as if she was expecting something to happen. She wanted life to return to normal but it didn't seem normal. It wasn't normal from the time she went on the search for the Dragon Balls and ran into Goku. Sighing, she leaned back in the chair to see a shadow come across the hallway.

Panic flared through her body as she looked around for something to hide behind. Gasping, she dove behind the couch for some hope of cover from the unknown person. Ever since Goten came home with that thing controlling his body, she wasn't going to let her guard down again. Vegeta would be happy but then she wouldn't want everyone to hate her when she jumped.

The sound of the door opening made her breath get stuck in her throat. Closing her eyes tightly, she covered her head.

"Bulma?" Vegeta's voice rang in her mind but she didn't get up from where she was. It could be a trap that the little mutant was planning on to catch her. Why did she have to run into these things because of who she knows? Why couldn't she be a normal housewife like the others? That was without Chichi and Videl being included into that package.

"Bulma, where the hell are you woman?" Vegeta shouted as he looked into the kitchen for a sign of his wife. He didn't find anything, not even a trace of her. Well there was a cup of tea with a lipstick smudge on it but that was normal now. Sighing, the Saiyan Prince sat down on the couch with a flop, pushing it back a bit.

Squeaking out from the lack of space and her head hitting the wall, she covered her mouth as she waited for any sound of the person moving. Hearing a rustling of clothing, she closed her eyes tighter, expecting this to be a nightmare.

Hearing something that was out of the ordinary, the prince turned around with his knees nestled in the cushion. Looking behind the couch, he took in the sight of his wife crouching there as if she was scared of something.

"What are you dong Bulma?" Vegeta asked monotone as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Looking up, she took in her prince's face, seeing nothing wrong with it. Grinning, she got up and held her ear. "I was . . . looking for my earring, that's it. It fell out when I was messing with my ears."

"You are the worst liar that I know." Vegeta bluntly said as he blinked at her. Watching his aqua haired wife get up from where she was, he sat back down on the couch to stare at the numerous family photos that they had. Each of them he wanted to burn at times, especially the one where he was with Bra.

Sighing, the scientist walked around the furniture and sat down next to the man. She kept her guard up in case but it felt like this was her husband and not that freak.

"Why were you hiding behind the couch?" He asked finally, breaking the silence as he glanced over at his wife.

"I-I was . . ." She trailed off, looking at her lap.

"Don't try to make an excuse. Are you cheating on me? You know I'll kill that son of a bitch." Vegeta hissed as he glared at his wife. He knew full well that she wouldn't have an affair but there were always those chances. Looking around the room with his glare, he expected something to be out of the normal. It didn't seem that way to the prince.

"NO! You are such a jerk at times. You know that?" She asked as she slapped his arm.

"Then answer my damn question." He hissed, turning his attention to the woman that was next to him. "Why were you hiding behind the couch?"

"I was expecting that creep Baby to show up with your body under his control again. Happy?" She asked as she looked away from him. She said the truth so he better be happy.

"Me letting that disgusting Tuffle control my body? I'm the prince of Saiyans. I can't let that happen for the second time." Vegeta laughed as he threw his head back. Draping his arm over her shoulders, he couldn't help but laugh. It was too hilarious to him that she thought he would let that freak control him again.

"There's always that chance Vegeta. We can't be too careful." Bulma explained like she was working on another project.

"He was burnt up in the sun. I saw it with my own eyes so don't try to say that." Vegeta muttered as he leaned in and pecked her cheek. "Anyway, never say that word around me again."

"What baby? Why?" She asked, raising a fine blue eyebrow at him.

"Just never say it again. I'm quite sick of hearing it. I'm sure you are too." He explained as he got up and looked over at her. "Tell me when dinner's ready. I can't wait for your dessert."

Nodding, she stared absentmindedly at her prince as he walked out of the room. So he hated that word because of the Tuffle. She didn't blame him. She started hating it too. It was a mutual hate.

**Did you like it? Was it enjoyable fluff for the two or were they so out of character that it wasn't funny? Please review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
